


Left Hands

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski has to settle his mind regarding some of the changes...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 27
Kudos: 243





	Left Hands

”Noah, have a drink. Have two drinks. Hell, have as many as you need – but you **have** to accept this!”

“But – he’s a _boy_!”

“No. Stiles is a man – a young man – but a man nevertheless. He’s been abducted, tortured and bitten without consent. You have seen how badly that can go with Scott”. Talia laid her hand on Noah’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort and understanding. “He is not the same son who visited you last, but he is still your son. He’s also a werewolf, and his nature, his personality, will be enhanced and influenced by that. From what I know about Stiles, he has never been the turn the other cheek type.”

Noah nodded at the truth of her statements even while trying to deny what he knew was happening.,

“I’m an officer of the law – “

“And you and I both know that there is no human prison that could hold, Deucalion, Kali or even Deaton.”

“This is vigilante justice – “

“No – it isn’t. This is paying my Left Hand the respect he is due for his service to the Pack. And this is allowing one of my pack members the Right of Retribution. Deaton’s actions have had a direct and indirect effect on Stiles for a number of years now. And this time, the consequences could have been fatal.”

“But how do I condone this? How do I look my son in the eye when I know that right this second, he is quite possibly – most likely – torturing and maybe killing someone?” Noah looked tortured, his sense of justice fighting against his paternal instincts.

“Remember how you felt sitting in my study? Before Deaton told us Stiles was still alive? Remember that – hold onto that. And when Stiles and Peter come back up here with all of the information we need to deal with Deucalion and what is left of the Alpha Pack – remind yourself that you might **never** have had the chance to hug Stiles again.”

“Jesus Christ, Talia!” Noah had stiffened during her speech but Talia could tell that he was listening. And understanding.

Based on just the little they had got from the twins so far, they knew the chances had been slim that Stiles would have emerged from all of this in one piece. He would have been a casualty in the war the Alpha Pack had brought to Beacon Hills. Stilinski loved his son – more so since the loss of his wife. Given the choice between another grave to visit or a son that would be a partner of the Pack’s Left Hand – in **all** ways – Talia thought she knew which the Sheriff would choose.

Noah took a deep gulp of his whiskey, nodding to himself. 

“Plausible deniability.”

“Your position as Sheriff will not be compromised. And you know me – have done for years. You know this is not something I take lightly. And neither does Peter – the position of Left Hand is an important one, and inherent in that is a sense of honour and justice. He does not do _anything_ lightly or without a great deal of thought. Otherwise, when he appeared in the study earlier, Deaton would have died then and there.”

“He finishes college before he takes up any permanent position. And, if after – after Deaton – this isn’t what he wants – “

“He won’t be forced into anything, I swear it as your Alpha and your friend.”

From their position in the foyer of the house, with the door to the basement open, they could both hear thudding sounds and a muffled cry. Noah took another drink before straightening his shoulders. 

“I love my son. And I always will.”

“Family and Pack – in the end, they are all that matters.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how the heck did I not know there was a tag called 'Murder Husbands'? So many delicious plot bunnies!
> 
> Today is my daughter's 16th birthday and I won't be online (probably). But I didn't want you guys to have to wait for more Love, Creeper Wolf so I woke up early to knock this out. I promise, I will get to all of the comments - I appreciate every single one of them and it has made my weekend to pop on and see how people felt about 'Mentor'. 
> 
> I hope this keeps you guys satisifed until I get some decent writing time! 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
